


Gift Shopping

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Meet-Ugly allbingo fics 2019 [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: allbingo, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Ugly, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When the uptight Riario mistakes Zo for a shop assistant, Zo decides to play along.For the allbingo meet-ugly prompt "you were shopping and mistook me for someone who works in this store. i decide to mess with you instead of telling the truth"





	Gift Shopping

"I need to buy something from this list," the man said.

Zo blinked a few times. He'd been studying the silverware, hoping to find something within his budget but that looked nice enough for an engagement gift for Vanessa and Lorenzo. Given the particular department store he was in, the search had not been going well.

Now Zo stared at the haughty gentleman; dressed in a crisp black suit with skinny black tie over a starched white shirt, he had to be around Zo's age, pale beneath the carefully sculpted stubble.

"Excuse me?" Zo said.

The man unsuccessfully tried to bite back a sigh. "I have to buy a gift from this wedding list," he said slowly as if Zo was a child. "Can you assist me or not?"

Oh, he did not just mistake Zo for a shop assistant! Zo was about to give the man a tongue lashing when a more mischievous idea sprang up.

"Of course sir," Zo said, tipping his head. "Let me see the list."

It took seconds to enter the code into the store's wedding registry terminal and get a printed copy of the list. There were a lot of pricy items on here, all of them well above Zo's budget.

"The bride and groom are relatives of yours?" Zo asked, skimming the items.

"Friends of my father," the man said.

"I see. I'm Zo and I'll help you find the perfect gift," Zo said, gesturing toward the homewares section.

"Girolamo Riario."

That was a mouthful but Zo hadn't expected anything less. Riario had the air of entitled nobility about him. "A pleasure to assist you," Zo said.

Zo waxed lyrical over the Egyptian cotton bed linen with hand stitched embroidery and managed to get Riario to buy a duvet with two pillowcases. "Of course you'll want to add something a little more personal," Zo said and as he'd hoped, Riario didn't dare to look cheap in front of a sales assistant and agreed to be shown more items.

A lead crystal vase and a silver tray to be engraved with a message to the newly-weds later and Zo escorted Riario to pay for his items.

"Ring this gentleman up will you?" he called to the cashier and strolled off.

*

  
Zo was staring at art prints, still trying to find something suitable, when Riario approached him.

"I was going to leave feedback with your manager," Riario said stiffly. "For all your help. However it seems you do not actually work here."

"If I did maybe I'd get store credit and could afford something," Zo said, grinning.

Riario glared at him. "I apologise for mistaking you for a staff member," he said, ingrained politeness overriding his anger at having to apologise to a commoner. Someone else might have offered to rough Zo up for his shenanigans.

"No harm done," Zo said. "Brightened up my search for a gift anyway."

Riario tipped his head. "You're looking for a wedding gift?"

"Engagement gift. My friend's marrying above my station and I don't think I can buy anything that the de Medici family will find appropriate."

"Is that so? I know the family a little," Riario said, because of course he knew the de Medicis. "Here." He handed over one of the bags he was carrying.

Zo took the bag and peered inside at the vase. "This is worth more than I earn in a month. Would earn, I mean, if I had a regular job."

"Then it will be a suitable gift and recompense for my earlier misstep."

"I can't take this!"

Riario lifted his chin. "I insist."

Zo was momentarily lost for words. "Thank you," he said at last. He held out his free hand and Riario reached out and they shook on it.

"Will I see you at the engagement party?" Zo asked on impulse as Riario turned to walk away.

Riario glanced back over his shoulder. "Perhaps," he said and the hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he headed for the exit.

Zo let out a low whistle. This had been a far more enjoyable and interesting shopping experience than he'd bargained for. Now he was looking forward to the party.


End file.
